1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire pressure gauge mounting structure and, more particularly, to such a tire pressure gauge mounting structure that can easily be installed in the rim of a vehicle tire to hold a tire pressure gauge inside the vehicle tire.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless tire pressure indicators are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,302, entitled xe2x80x9cTire pressure indicator including pressure gauges that have a self-generating power capabilityxe2x80x9d, shows a similar design. Because a big centrifugal force is produced during a high speed rotation of the wheels of a motor vehicle, the positioning of a wireless tire pressure gauge in the tire of each wheel of the motor vehicle must be positively assured. Unstable positioning may cause the wireless tire pressure gauge to be damaged. Further, a different model of motor vehicle wheel may have a rim of different shape or size. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a tire pressure gauge mounting structure that can easily and positively be installed in the rim of a vehicle tire and, that fits the rim of any of a variety of vehicle tires.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a tire pressure gauge mounting structure, which is to be installed in the rim of a vehicle tire to hold a tire pressure gauge inside the vehicle tire. It is another object of the present invention to provide a tire pressure gauge mounting structure, which fits the rim of any of a variety of vehicle tires.
To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the tire pressure gauge mounting structure comprises a bottom plate, and a casing. The bottom plate has a first end, a second end, and an extension portion for fastening to the air nozzle or rim of a vehicle tire. The bottom plate can be molded from plastics, or made from metal. The extension portion of the bottom plate can be made having any of a variety of shapes connectable to the air nozzle or rim of any of a variety of vehicle tires. The so-called xe2x80x9cair nozzlexe2x80x9d includes the embedded structure of the air nozzle of the vehicle tire inside the rim. The casing has a top wall, a bottom opening, a peripheral wall extended from the top wall around the bottom opening, the peripheral wall having a front part and a rear part, a front slot in the front part of the peripheral wall for receiving the first end of the bottom plate, a rear slot in the rear part of the peripheral wall for receiving the second end of the bottom plate, and a sloping bottom side notch in a bottom side of the peripheral wall at one lateral side between the front part and the rear part for receiving the extension portion of the bottom plate. The casing is adapted to hold a conventional wireless pressure gauge. The casing can be molded from plastics, or made from metal. In order to save the manufacturing cost, the casing is preferably molded from plastics.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.